<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We... no, I was wrong by AllieCrownZJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720860">We... no, I was wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCrownZJ/pseuds/AllieCrownZJ'>AllieCrownZJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Multi, One Shot, Sad cyan, Some other people but they’re not that important</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCrownZJ/pseuds/AllieCrownZJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was playing Among Us, and there was another person who was nice they said that even if they were impostor they wouldn’t kill me and that they’d use me as alibi and we became ‘crewmate friends’ and I miss them. But AHEM it inspired this:</p>
<p>Cyan had two friends left from her previous mission. Two friends, and her beloved Black.<br/>Well, until everything goes wrong on aboard the Skeld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black/Cyan (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We... no, I was wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I just realized there might be eleven people ther I’m sorry-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cyan looked at Black happily. She jumped out of her seat and went to the laptop. This was her game, after all, she could control it. More and more people joined, and she examined the statistics. Everyone had five tasks- no problem, three impostors- they could deal with that, and the course was set for Mira HQ. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black walked up behind her and placed his chin on her head. ‘What did you find out, love?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled, ‘Oh, not much. There will be three impostors trying to stop us from reaching headquarters, however.’ She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry, we’ll fight them off.’ Black reassured her. Purple and Pink walked up behind them, nodding in agreement. They were friends for a while, and Cyan would trust them with her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the ship slowed down and the door opened to the Skeld. It was a large, yet gorgeous ship- and they were lucky to be selected to use it to get to HQ, where they would get instructions on their next mission. The goal was always for at least one person to survive each one. This time, multiple missions had combined- Cyan, and Orange had been the sole survivors of the last ‘proper’ mission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping out into the cafeteria, everyone gathered around the table and everyone checked on their tasks. Everybody confirmed they were ready, and the ship they had previously been on left. The considerably larger Skeld started moving to the other side of the Solar System. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smaller ships would always transport them out of a planet's atmosphere, and ships like the Skeld were used for transportation between planets- even if most of them weren’t as big as this one. It was used for larger distances, which weren’t that common.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their group read each of their tasks out loud, and they devised a route which they will go on. Starting in weapons, Orange went to destroy asteroids, while Black kept watch. Pink and Cyan went to navigation, where Pink downloaded data from the HQ and Cyan charted the course.Black and Orange quickly caught up to them, and they went out to do the rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got halfway through- but when Orange was fixing the wiring in storage, a dead body was reported, and everyone ran up to the cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Who found it?’ Orange almost demanded- he was angry someone interrupted his task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purple shakily raised their hand. ‘It was in electrical. I’m not sure, but I think I saw someone vent. They got Blue.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do we have any suspicions?’ Asked Pink. She was one of the more rational thinkers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘White walked out of Medbay but I never saw them come in on the cameras.’ Lime said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White looked quite offended. ‘That’s not true! I was in there, took a scan, and left! I don’t know what you’re on about!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Anyone else?’ Pink interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Uhh, yeah. I know Lime went into Security, I was in Admin with Yellow, and I saw the four of you together. But I don’t know where Red was.’ Green confessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay. Red. Tell us the exact path you took.’ Pink turned to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red thought about it for a moment. ‘Well, from here I went to the Upper Engine, then to the Lower one… after that I went through Storage and Shields, and I was in Navigation when the body was found.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I can confirm that.’ Black spoke up. ‘I saw him walk around us. They’re clear.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pink nodded. ‘And you, White?’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, I went to Admin, then Reactor, Medbay- I saw purple following me and they  left into electrical on my way, and then I left to the Cafeteria- I was never in electrical.’ They defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyan thought for a while, and then pressed the button to vote. She was fairly certain that she was correct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black and orange voted for white- no surprise there. White had voted for Lime, and so did Red. Lime and Green voted for Red. But Cyan, Pink and Yellow voted for Purple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This left him no choice, and they threw him out. Afterwards, they could look for information on him- nothing. He was truly an Impostor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘How did you two know?’ Black asked them. ‘Well, nobody ever went into electrical except them. Granted, by that logic, white could’ve been it, but they didn’t seem like it…’ Pink mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orange interrupted their discussion and they went on to finish their tasks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, they were interrupted by the sound of Alarms. The reactor was going to melt down. They quickly ran up to it, as Pink, Cyan, and also Lime and Red went out to stop it, with Orange and Black watching over them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pink was trying to work one scanner with Like behind her, while Black let Cyan and Red  work the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alarms stopped, and Cyan turned around happily, but opened her mouth in shock at the sight: Black was glaring at Lime, Red was shaking next to Pink, who was frozen in shock, and Lime was in the middle, staring at Orange’s dead body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black quickly pulled out his tablet to report it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Around the table, it was strangely silent. Pink was trying hard to suppress tears, so Cyan took charge for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘It happened at the reactor. I was there with Pink, Black, Lime and Red. This time, it was surely not White, Yellow or Green.’ She announced, and the three in question nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, I was just passing by… but I saw you all so I thought you had it under control.’ White spoke up, and Cyan nodded, acknowledging it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I was fixing the reactor, and so were Pink and Red.’ She continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red spoke up. ‘Pink was. I watched her. When I turned around, Lime was staring at the body- Balck was next to you, and he only turned around after me. I’m convinced it is Lime.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What..? N-no! Please! I-I’m innocent! It was Black! I saw it! I saw him!’ Lime tried to defend himself weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Do not try to blame others for your actions!’ Red said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, Lime was cast off into space. Turns out, they were wrong. Black went out of his way to keep Pink and Cyan near him at all times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If it’s not Lime, then it must be Red…’ Pink thought aloud as she fixed the wiring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘There’s no other option.’ Black agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I mean, it could be you… I’m only joking!’ Cyan took it back at the glare she got. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alarms came on once more. ‘Ugh… oxygen? Really?’ Cyan sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On their way, they passed the other four. They were headed to Admin, so our trio went into O2. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink fixed it, but screams rang out soon after. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Red! It was Red! He killed my Yellow!’ Green growled, and white had to try and restrain him from attacking the one in question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I did not! That was White!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘ENOUGH.’ Black shouted over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Red was with us in the reactor where Orange died. I agree with green on this.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘What? No! I.. please!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was decided. Red was, indeed, an impostor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘...and that’s all of them done!’ Cyan said with a smile on her face as she picked out the anomaly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Great! What do you two want to do now?’ Black asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I don’t know. I kind of want to see what White and Green are up to if I’m being honest…’ Pink thought out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Okay, but won’t it be suspicious if all three of us follow one of them?’ Black asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You two can go ahead. I wanted to go to Security to watch the cameras. I’ll keep an eye out for you.’ Cyan winked. Black wasn’t too happy with this, but agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cyan skipped over to Security, happily oblivious to what was going down on the other side of the ship. Her tablet beeped, and she saw that another dead body had been found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When in the cafeteria she saw no sign of Pink, she froze. Black walked up to her, and gently guided her to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We were in navigation. All four of us. I believe I saw White do it, but I cannot say for sure.’ Black explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Huh? No! I was finishing my final task!’ White tried defending himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I agree with Black. I definitely didn’t do it- and something about white seems… off.’ Green added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With tears in her eyes, Cyan voted for White- who accepted his fate, even if he voted for Black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Devastated, Cyan made her way to Admin. Black excused himself- even if she didn’t want him to leave. Soon, he walked up to her, and took off her helmet. His was already gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed her to break down on his shoulder. She didn’t want it to go like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘W-what about G-Green?’ She sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black rubbed comforting circles on her back. ‘Don’t worry about him… He’s gone… he won’t bother us… it’s just me and you now…’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Cyan to fully process his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘You… you…!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambled away from him in fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That was you! You did it! You killed them! YOU KILLED ORANGE AND PINK!’ She screamed, her fear morphing into anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I had no choice. But do not worry, my love. Now, you will be mine… forever.’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>